Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest
Intro Greetings and joyful salutations! Welcome to Just Another Grunt's Survival of the Fittest, where anyone can join and everybody....pretty much dies... This will probably not be a clean fight, you'll see cheap shots, backstabbing, makeshift alliances and betrayals, as your favourite Halo Fanon Characters beat the crap out of each other to become champ in a massive free for all brawl on an island covered with terrain ranging from cities, to lava spewing volcanoes, to icy lakes. Enjoy! Here's how it works... Enter your characters in the character section below, under your Username as shown under mine. Sit back and enjoy as the fight plays out, and don't whine if you or your character gets killed, or horribly disfigured, skinned alive, ejected into space, eaten by mutant pirrahna's ect.... Okay. Some basic rules for this thing Entries, Maximum of 10, minimum of 3, generally best to put in more... (the more fighters you add, the more chance you have of winning... + there's more killing for everyone) Fights occur in series. Once a series starts, you must sign up for the next one. If your entry "dies" you can re-enter him/her later, so don't worry. You can enter any kind of character, Human, Covenant, flood, A.I, robot, random aliens and mutated whatevers. Only myself, and specially selected Celebrity writers write the fights. No whining, please. Discuss fights on the talk page, This is not real-life. No one really dies. It is just written that way. Enjoy yourselves. How the workings are worked...just in case you were wondering *The actions the contestants display will all be done, judging soley from their articles, similar to CDM, they will be based on the stated ability and the (generally) the length of the article. *Celebrity Writers will be chosen based on their writing skills displayed on the many RP's on this site. The more indepth the battles written, the more likely it is you'll be asked to do an episode of the series. The writers can turn down the offer if they wish. *The 1st Season will include a Pilot and 7 episodes, two of which will be written by Celebrity writers. In each Episode we hope to include as many characters as possible, even just briefly, as well as kill of roughly 9 an episode (excluding the pilot which is basically a prologue, setting up the story). *I will begin writing the 1st season as soon as we have 70 or more characters, at which point no more entries will be available. Season 1 (CLOSED) Sorry the list of entries has been moved to make space, but now you can view the Body count for Season 1 at Season 1's Body Count :) Sole Survivor and Victor of Season 1 SPARTAN-G023 Season 2 (Closed) Demakhis *Dyr 'Jar Refos **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *ATHENIAN-000 **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot in head by Simon-G294 *SPARTAN-064 **Status: Alive **Location: Resting with SPARTAN-G214 in the desert *Blukuto **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot by SPARTAN-C007 *Schwarz-Rückseite **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Joshua-G024 *Iota Seven **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Nogard *Annen **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Iota Thirteen **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Nogard *ATHENIAN-002 **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown Lordofmonsterisland *Nogard **Status: Alive, slightly wounded **Location: Searching for Jacob Stavros's Hornet *Ameigh Broley **Status: Alive **Location: Retreating in the desert with Wyrda 'Vadum and Yen 'Vadum *Edwin Davis **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *James Davis **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Samuel Albert Davis **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *James Edwin Davis **Status: Missing **Location: Last seen on side of mountain during landslide *Keilus **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Jemsal 'Emvadson **Status: Dead **Location: Killed by SPARTANs G214 and G024 *Calanis Baladot **Status: Dead **Location: Crushed by Nogard *Draekus Damon **Status: Alive, has undergone metamorphoses **Location: Above the forest and searching for Nogard MasterGreen999 *Dundoon **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot by SPARTAN-C007 *SPARTAN Anomoly "X" **Status: Dead **Cause: Crushed by boulders in landslide *Gargantuanus **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-007 **Status: Dead **Location: Burnt to a crisp by ATHENIAN-000 *Ssfa 'Jcoree **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Wyrda 'Vadum **Status: Alive **Location: In the forest with Group Sangheili, searching for Gutak 'Cyandenee *Yen 'Vadum **Status: Alive **Location: In the forest with Group Sangheili, searching for Gutak 'Cyandenee *Jeremy Patterson **Status: Alive **Location: Fleeing from Nogard's massacre of Iota's Seven and Thirteen Just Another Grunt *Aaron Davids **Status: Dead **Cause: Killed by Joshua McCallan and Irv Cogdill *Angon Elzda **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Crassus Liberi **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Judas Rimmer **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Jugan Nautrix **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot through head by Novus *Lokstok **Status: Alive **Location: Moving on from where he killed Jake-C044 *Marius **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Rasputin Volveneuk **Status: Alive **Location: In forest, running from Gutak 'Cyandenee and Mary Lynn *SPARTAN-C133 **Status: Dead **Cause: Blown in half by Wyrda 'Vadums Needler *Zombie Jesus **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown Eaite 'Oodat *Eaite'Oodatee **Status: Alive **Location: In forest, leaving the area of Stye 'Ahsudee, Fallaf, William Gorman and Jon Harper's deaths *Grutto **Status: Dead **Location: Killed by William Gorman *Stye 'Ahsudee **Status: Dead **Location: Shot by William Gorman *Icsa 'Fniasee **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *16807 Rampant Gear **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Spartan-110 **Status: Alive **Location: In forest, walking away from Fallaf's corpse *Allison **Status: Alive **Location: In forest, residing in Jeffrey-110's MJOLNIR Armor *Iso'Vadun **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown Chiafriend12 *Doak 'Onoree **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Ftch 'Ynoiee **Status: Alive **Location: In the forest with Group Sangheili, searching for Gutak 'Cyandenee *Phynn Garland **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-037 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the mountain Actene *Simon-G294 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the side of the mountain *Agent 2994 **Status:Dead **Location: Killed by SPARTAN-083's Needlers Spartan-091 *SPARTAN-091 **Status: Alive **Location: Leading a group of SPARTANs on the side of the mountain The Parkster *Novus **Status: Alive **Location: In forest, fleeing landslide *SPARTAN-G002 **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-C007 **Status: Alive **Location: In forest, leaving area where he killed Blukuto and Dundoon *SPARTAN-C044 **Status: Dead **Location: Stabbed to death by Lokstok *SPARTAN-C117 **Status: Unconscious and wounded **Location: In the forest, near SPARTAN-C044's dead body Chimeraman2 *Jente_'Trohim **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-G214 **Status: Alive **Location: In forest with Joshua-G024 *Iyashii **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown IceBite H1 and IceBite *Gutak 'Cyandenee **Status: Dead **Location: Shot in the head by Mary Lynn *Jetru 'Refumee **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot by Joshua-G024 and Wisp-G214 *Fallaf **Status: Dead **Location: Killed by Jeffrey-110 Delta-269 *Nathan Vatz **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Ikor 'Arcuum **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-109 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the side of the mountain *Jacob Stavros **Status: Alive **Location: In Hornet over forest-mountain area *SPARTAN-G156 **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Marc Rakken **Status: Alive **Location: Fleeing from Nogard's massacre of Iota's Seven and Thirteen *William Gorman **Status: Dead **Cause: Decapitated by Eaite 'Oodat SPARTAN-089 *SPARTAN-089G **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *SPARTAN-078G **Status: Dead **Cause: Buried alive in landslide *Irv Cogdill **Status: Alive **Location: In desert with Joshua McCallan *SPARTAN-031G **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown *Rysp' Arculee **Status: Unknown **Location: Unknown ODST Joshie *Joshua McCallan **Status: Alive **Location: In desert with Irv Cogdill *Mary Lynn **Status: Alive **Location: In forest with Gutak 'Cydanenee *SPARTAN-G024 **Status: Alive **Location: In forest with Wisp-G214 *SPARTAN-024 **Status: Alive **Location: With Jared's group on the mountain Jaws *SPARTAN-083 **Status: Alive, slightly wounded **Location: With Jared's group on the side of the mountain *Beth Hedges **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot in head by SPARTAN Anomaly "X" *Venator **Status: Alive **Location: In city-complex AI matrix *Jon Harper **Status: Dead **Cause: Shot in head by Eaite 'Oodat 64 of 83 alive (19 killed)